1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new photoresists that are suitable for short wavelength imaging, including sub-200 nm such as 157 nm. In one aspect, resists of the invention comprise a fluorine-containing polymer, a photoactive component, and one or more additional components of an amine or other basic composition, a dissolution inhibitor compound, a surfactant or leveling agent, or a plasticizer material. In another aspect, resists of the invention contain a fluorine-containing resin and one or more photoacid generator compounds, particularly non-aromatic onium salts and imidosulfonates, and other non-ionic photoacid generator compounds. Preferred resists of the invention also may comprise a blend of two or more resin components, preferably where each blend member is a fluorine-containing resin, and/or a blend of two or more photoacid generator compounds. Preferred resists of the invention are chemically-amplified, positive-acting compositions.
2. Background
Photoresists are photosensitive films used for transfer of images to a substrate. A coating layer of a photoresist is formed on a substrate and the photoresist layer is then exposed through a photomask to a source of activating radiation. The photomask has areas that are opaque to activating radiation and other areas that are transparent to activating radiation. Exposure to activating radiation provides a photoinduced chemical transformation of the photoresist coating to thereby transfer the pattern of the photomask to the photoresist-coated substrate. Following exposure, the photoresist is developed to provide a relief image that permits selective processing of a substrate.
A photoresist can be either positive-acting or negative-acting. For most negative-acting photoresists, those coating layer portions that are exposed to activating radiation polymerize or crosslink in a reaction between a photoactive compound and polymerizable reagents of the photoresist composition. Consequently, the exposed coating portions are rendered less soluble in a developer solution than unexposed portions. For a positive-acting photoresist, exposed portions are rendered more soluble in a developer solution while areas not exposed remain comparatively less developer soluble. Photoresist compositions are described in Deforest, Photoresist Materials and Processes, McGraw Hill Book Company, New York, ch. 2, 1975 and by Moreau, Semiconductor Lithography, Principles, Practices and Materials, Plenum Press, New York, ch. 2 and 4.
While currently available photoresists are suitable for many applications, current resists also can exhibit significant shortcomings, particularly in high performance applications such as formation of highly resolved sub-half micron and sub-quarter micron features.
Consequently, interest has increased in photoresists that can be photoimaged with short wavelength radiation, including exposure radiation of about 250 nm or less, or even about 200 nm or less, such as wavelengths of about 193 nm. Use of such short exposure wavelengths can enable formation of smaller features. Accordingly, a photoresist that yields well-resolved images upon 248 nm or 193 nm exposure could enable formation of extremely small (e.g. sub-0.25 μm) features that respond to constant industry demands for smaller dimension circuit patterns, e.g. to provide greater circuit density and enhanced device performance.
Quite recently, F2 excimer laser imaging, i.e. radiation having a wavelength of about 157 nm, has been considered as a route to manufacture of even smaller features. See, generally, Kunz et al., SPIE Proceedings (Advances in Resist Technology), vol. 3678, pages 13-23 (1999).